The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems, and more particularly, to improved combustion and reduced emissions in boilers. Combustion is used in a variety of systems to produce heat and/or power. For example, an engine includes a combustion chamber to generate mechanical power, and a boiler includes a combustion chamber to generate steam. In each system, it is desirable to obtain optimal combustion while minimizing exhaust emissions. As appreciated, a variety of combustion parameters may impact the combustion and exhaust emissions. Unfortunately, existing systems do not adequately account for variations in these combustion parameters throughout the combustion chamber.